Cherry Blossom
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Sebuah simbol akan ikatan antar manusia, kesedihan, kebahgiaan, keberanian dan bahkan sebuah persahabatan yang manis. AU fic ulquihime, don't like don;t read mind to RnR minna?


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(S), Alur kecepetan, dan EYD sedikit berantakan.**

**A/N** : Fic Ulquihime lagi ^^, kali ini AU, dan tidak menangis ria.. aku usahakan untuk membuatnya berakhir dengan bahagia *prok prok prok* dan genrenya pun berbeda crime/Romance...

fic ini adalah request dari **Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q**. Semoga fic ini memuaskannya ^^

Okeh selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

**Cherry Blossom.**

_Sebuah simbol akan ikatan antar manusia, kesedihan, kebahgiaan, keberanian dan bahkan sebuah persahabatan yang manis._

* * *

Disaat tengah malam, dimana harusnya suasana menjadi tenang dan sepi. Di suatu tempat di Kota Karakura terdengar suara pistol yang saling menyapa satu sama lain.

DOOR! Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. DOOR! Dan kembali dibalas dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Ya, sedang terjadi pertempuran disana. Tidak tidak, hal ini memang selalu terjadi pada saat bulan berubah bentuk menjadi bulan sabit. Pasti akan terdengar suara tembakan-tembakan itu.

Karena pada saat itu sekelompok orang akan berusaha mencuri suatu barang paling langka yang ada di dunia. "Ulquiorra, segeralah pergi ke tempat _itu_," perintah salah satu orang berambut perak dan bermata sipit.

"Baik," pemuda yang bernama Ulquiorra langsung berlari secara diam-diam menuju tempat penyimpanan benda paling langka tersebut. Hal ini sering dilakukan saat perhatian para polisi itu tertuju pada adegan tembak-menembak di luar. Ulquiorra akan menyusup ke dalam dan mencuri barang itu.

"Aku sudah membaca gerakan kalian," Ulquiorra langsung berhenti di tempat, dan menyiapkan pistolnya. "Keluar dari sana," seseorang berkacamata melangkahkan kakinya sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

DOOR! Laki-laki berkacamata itu menembak dinding tempat Ulquiorra bersembunyi. Ulquiorra membungkukan badannya, tentu saja laki-laki itu langsung menembaki Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra langsung ber-_sliding_, dan saat tembakan itu terhenti Ulquiorra mengangkat pistolnya.

DOOR! Sebuah peluru menembus lengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terhuyung ke samping, dan sebuah pukulan telak langsung merobohkan dirinya.

"Cih, sampah," Ulquiorra kembali berlari, namun dia mengambil persediaan peluru terlebih dahulu di saku laki-laki barusan.

Dia berlari menuju ruangan penyimpanan dengan sangat mulus tanpa ada lagi penjaga yang menghalanginya.

Ckelek. Pintu terbuka, Ulquiorra membuka sedikit pintu itu, untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun disana.

DOOR! DOOR! DDOR! 3 tembakan mengenai pintu itu, dengan segera Ulquirra menjauh dari pintu itu, "Keluar dari sana!" suara perempuan menggema di ruangan itu. Setelah itu Ulquiorra langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Perempuan berambut oranye menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Ulquiorra masih menatapnya dan menyimpan tangannya disaku.

"Ulquiorra!" mata perempuan itu terbelalak dan dia pun langsung menurunkan pistolnya. Tidak terlihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah Ulquiorra wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat, Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati kotak kaca yang mengurung hougyoku. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya, walaupun kau yang mencurinya," Orihime berusaha menyembuyikan ketegangannya.

Orihime kembali menodongkan pistolnya dan berjalan mengikuti Ulquiorra. Tangan Ulquiorra bergerak untuk menyentuh kaca itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya bergeser dan sebuah bunyi tembakan terdengar.

Orihime menatap peluru yang meleset itu dan kembali menodongkan pistol kearah Ulquiorra, "Tch," decaknya saat menyadari ujung pistol itu mengarah ke dadanya.

Hening beberapa saat, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari _earphone_ Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, cepatlah. Bantuan mereka semakin banyak!" bentak Szayel. Ulquiorra hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Lalu, Ulquiorra langsung mengerakkan tangannya dan memukul tangan Orihime yang terjulur. Dan sebuah tendangan mengenai perut Orihime hingga dia terjatuh ke belakang. Orihime mengangkat pistolnya, tapi gerakan Ulquiorra lebih cepat.

SIING. Peluru Ulquiorra mengenai pistol Orihime, hingga pistol itu terlempar jauh. Ulquiorra mengangkat pistolnya bersiap menembak kepala perempuan barambut oranye itu.

"Orihime!" pintu itu kembali terbuka, Tatsuki masuk dan terkejut menatap Orihime terjatuh. Tatsuki menggerakkan matanya menatap Ulquiorra, pemuda itu pun langsung menggerakkan pistolnya mengarah ke Tatsuki.

"Inoue!" Ichigo langsung berjalan masuk dan berdiri di samping Tatsuki. Tangan kiri Ulquiorra bergerak, dan mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di sakunya.

"Sampah," Ulquiorra mengayunkan pisau itu dan memecahkan kaca yang mengurung hougyoku. Lalu, Ulquiorra menembaki setiap kaca di dekatnya. Saat semua itu terjadi, Ulquiorra langsung berlari dan mendendang kaca jendela di samping Orihime. Dan dia segera keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sial, dia berhasil kabur," Ichigo memukul lantai di bawahnya, sedangkan tangan Orihime bergerak dan mengambil ponselnya. Lalu, dia tersenyum.

"Orihime, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tatsuki langsung menghampiri Orihime dan memapahnya berdiri.

"Inoue!" Rukia langsung menghambur dan membantu Tatsuki memapah Orihime, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, sambil menatap ruangan yang sangat berantakan itu.

"Ulquiorra yang datang, dia yang mengambil hogyoku," jelas Tatsuki, "Dan saat itu Orihime sedang berjaga di sini, padahal menurut perkiraan kita yang akan mengambil adalah Ggio," Rukia berdecak, dan melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak pecahan kaca itu.

"Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Orihime menenangkan, Ichigo berdiri dan menatap Orihime.

"Yang lebih parah Ishida, tangannya terkna luka tembak dan dia kehilangan banyak darah," seketika suasana itu menjadi hening dan sepi.

* * *

Di koridor yang sepi nan panjang, terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki. Seorang pemuda berjaket dan mata hijaunya menatap lurus koridor sepi itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan tangannya terulur membuka pintu besar di hadapanya.

"Aizen-_sama_," laki-laki bermata coklat tersenyum mendengar suara anak buahnya. Dia memutar kursinya dan kini mereka berhadapan. Ulquiorra membungkuk hormat saat menatap mata coklat itu.

"Dimana benda itu?" tanyanya langsung. Ulquiorra merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengambil benda bulat dan mungil itu. Dengan penuh hormat dia meletakkannya di meja sang pemimpin.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak memeriksanya dulu?" Ulquiorra langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Aizen, "Ada penyadap disini," Aizen mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil hougyoku. Dengan jari telunjuknya dia mengusap benda itu. Lalu, gerakannya terhenti dan dia mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang ditempelkan di sana.

"Maafkan kelalaian saya, Aizen-_sama_," Ulquiorra mengambil penyadap itu, "Saya akan membereskannya," Aizen langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Saya permisi," Ulquiorra berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Inoue-san?" Orihime menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Unohana duduk di sampingnya. Orihime tersenyum dan menyentuh perutnya, berusaha untuk duduk.

"Sudah lebih baik, bagaimana keadaan Ishida-kun?" terlihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah keibuan milik Unohana. Hal ini membuat Orihime sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Peluru yang bersarang di lengannya telah diambil. Namun, sampai sekarang dia belum sadarkan diri," ucapnya, Orihime pun hanya diam, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Orihime berbunyi, tangan Orihime bergerak dan langsung membukanya. Lalu, dia menatap Unohana, "Unohana-san, bisa saya berbicara dengan Yamamoto _Soutaicho_?" Unohana menatap Orihime kaget, namun didetik berikutnya dia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Orihime mengangguk dan dia langsung berdiri dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan mengikuti Unohana menuju ruangan _Soutaicho_.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di hadapan sebuah ruangan, "_Soutaicho_, Inoue Orihime ingin berbicara dengan Anda," suara lembut Unohana menggema diruangan itu. Setelah itu pintunya terbuka dan Orihime langsung melangkah masuk.

"Saya Inoue Orihime," Orihime membungkukan badannya. _Soutaicho _memutar kursinya dan menatap perempuan berambut oranye itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seorang kakek berusia 50 tahun ke atas.

"Saat hougyoku diserahkan pada tanggung jawab saya. Saya meletakkan alat pemancar yang terhubung langsung dengan ponsel saya," _Soutaicho_ membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap serius Orihime.

"Saya mengetahui dimana hougyoku itu berada. Dan jika Anda mengizinkan, saya akan mencari tahu tempat tersebut," _Soutaicho_ memejamkan matanya dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, namun setelah kau temukan, segera hubungi kami," Orihime membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_" Orihime berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, "Dia sudah mulai bergerak, aku harus cepat menyusulnya," Orihime segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mempersiapkan segara peralatannya.

* * *

"Inoue Orihime," Orihime berbalik menatap pintu di belakangnya, "Saya membawa pesan dari Yamamoto _Soutauicho,_" Orihime mengancingkan jaketnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" sang pembawa pesan langsung membungkukan badannya tanda hormat. Lalu dia berdehem dan menatap Orihime.

"Pergilah diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh teman-temanmu," Orihime memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menatap pembawa pesan itu.

"Baiklah," pembawa pesan itu membungkukan badanya lagi dan berjalan pergi. Orihime berbalik ke kamarnya dan mengambil dua pistol dan isinya. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, dengan segera Orihime membukanya. Orihime menyernyitkan alisnya, "Dia di sungai Karakura? Itukan sangat dekat dari sini," Orihime berpikir sambil menyusuri koridor markasnya. "Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?"

"Inoue-san," langkah Orihime berhenti dan dia berbalik, "Tugas?" tanya salah seorang penjaga sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, iya," Orihime balas tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya, saat akan melewati penjaga itu dia berhenti dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya, "Jangan bilang pada siapapun, oke?" pinta Orihime sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Penjaga itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan Orihime langsung meninggalkan markas itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bergerak," Orihime langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan menuju sungai Karakura.

10 menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk tiba di tepi sungai itu. Dan benar Ulquiora berdiri di tepi sungai sambil memandangi arus sungai yang bergerak tenang. Orihime langsung mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mengamati Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra," bisik Orihime.

Ulquiorra menggerakkan bola matanya menyadari kehadiran Orihime, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming. Orihime tetap diam dalam tempatnya menunggu Ulquiorra mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Ulquiorra bergerak mengambil ponsel di sakunya, setelah itu pemuda itu berjalan memasuki mobilnya. Orihime hanya mengamatinya melalui ponselnya, saat Ulquiorra mulai menjauh Orihime menyalakan mobilnya dan membuntuti Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menyadari keberadaan Orihime, tapi dia hanya diam tidak terlihat bahwa dia ingin menghindar dari kejaran Orihime. Dia masih menyetir seperti biasa dan tenang seperti biasa.

Lalu, ponselnya bergetar, Ulquiorra langsung mengambilnya dengan tangan yang satunya, baru saja Halibel mengiriminya pesan.

_Aizen-sama memerintahkanmu untuk berlibur hari ini. Kau dilarang datang ke markas hari ini,_

Ulquiorra hanya berdecak dan melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu dia kembali memandang kaca spionnya, Orihime masih terus membuntutinya.

"_Onna_," bisiknya. Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba Ulquiorra membanting stirnya ke kanan, Orihime terkejut dan langsung mengikutinya. Saat dia berbelok dia sudah tak menemukan mobil Ulquiorra dimanapun. Lalu, dia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat mobil Ulquiorra terpakir di sebuah jalan buntu.

Orihime langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan langsung mendekati mobil itu. Dengan jarak cukup dekat dia menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari situ. Dia menyiapkan pistolnya dan berlari kearah mobil Ulquiorra.

"Kosong? Dimana dia?" Orihime memutar kepalanya, dan melihat sesosok bayangan disebuah gang yang sepi. Orihime berjalan mendekati gang itu. Tangannya bergerak dan mengambil pistol di balik jaketnya. Lalu, dia langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke arah gang itu.

"Siapa disana?" hening, tidak ada yang menjawab. Orihime berjalan mendekat dan memasuki gang itu. Dengan bola mata yang selalu bergerak mencari sosok bayangan itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Orihime langsung berbalik, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana, "Cepat keluar!" teriak Orihime, lalu kembali terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya. Orihime langsung berbalik dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Ka-," perkataannya terhenti saat tangan Ulquiorra memukul pergelangan tangan Orihime dan membuat pistol itu terlepas. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari ujung pistol itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Meletakkan pemancar di benda itu, aku hargai keberanianmu," Orihime terkejut mendengarnya, lalu dia mengambil langkah mundur hingga tembok menghentikan langkahnya. Ulquiorra terus menodongkan pistolnya. Lalu, Orihime memutar bola matanya menatap tangannya yang masih bebas.

Dengan cepat Orihime mengenakan lututnya menendang perut Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Orihime. Perempuan berambut oranye itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan setelah itu dia menjatuhkan pistolnya. Saat perhatian Orihime teralih dengan pistol itu. Ulquiorra berlari dan bersiap memukulnya, tapi dengan refleks Orihime menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Orihime mundur selangkah dan mulai bersiap menyerang Ulquiorra. Tapi, Ulquiorra berhasil menghindarinya. Saat jarak mereka dekat dan Orihime kembali melancarkan serangannya, Ulquiorra langsung menahannya. Setelah itu Ulquiorra langsung memutar tubuh Orihime. Hingga dia memunggungi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang masih memegang tangannya, mendorong Orihime hingga ketembok. Orihime sama sekali tak bisa bergerak sekarang, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengambil hogyoku?" Ulquiorra seolah berbisik di telinga Orihime. Perempuan itu cukup bergidik saat merasakan nafas Ulquiorra menyapa tengkuknya.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, cepat kembalikan benda itu," ucap Orihime, sambil menggerakkan bola matanya berusaha menatap Ulquiorra. "Lepaskan aku," ucap Orihime dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ulquirra, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" Ulquiorra langsung melepaskan tangan Orihime dan memunggunginya.

"Bukan urusanmu, _onna_," Ulquiorra memungut pistol milik Orihime dan melemparkannya ke arah perempuan itu. Orihime terkejut dan langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau mengembalikannya? Tak takut aku menembakmu lagi?" Ulquiorra berbalik dan menatap Orihime.

"Dan saat itu, kau juga akan mati bersamaku," Orihime bergidik, entah kenapa dia dapat merasakan itu suatu kesungguhan bukan ancaman belaka. Ulquiorra mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Orihime, Ulquiorra menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap iris abu milik Orihime sejenak.

"Hougyoku tidak ada padaku, pulanglah _onna_," Ulquiorra mulai berjalan lagi. Tapi, Orihime sama sekali tidak berbalik dia tetap melangkah maju mendekati Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra menggerakkan matanya menatap Orihime yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Orihime berjalan cepat dan berhenti di hadapan Ulquiorra, "Kau harus memberitahuku dimana hougyoku yang kau curi, atau aku akan tetap membuntutimu," Ulquiorra mengangkat kepalanya, seolah merendahkan Orihime. Orihime sendiri hanya menatap tajam Ulquiorra tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Lalu, bibir Ulquiorra terangkat hingga membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Orihime sedikit merubah tatapan tajamnya saat melihat senyum itu. Lalu dia kembali berjalan di samping Ulquiorra.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Orihime hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Tapi, aku tak menerima komentar apapun tentang apa yang aku lakukan atau...," Ulquiorra tak harus melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Orihime telah menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, Ulquiorra terus berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan di hadapannya. Sesekali Orihime tersenyum dan tertawa pelan melihat kejadian-kejadian lucu yang baru saja ia lihat di jalan.

Dan setiap kali Orihime tertawa, Ulquiorra langsung menggerakkan bola matanya dan menatap perempuan itu dari sudut matanya.

Setelah beberapa menit langkah mereka terhenti, "Heee, Karakura _Land_?" Orihime terkejut saat menatap tempat pemberhentian mereka. Dia mendangakkan kepalanya dan menatap bianglala yang berputar dan merupakan pusat dari taman hiburan itu.

Setelah puas mengagumi taman hiburan itu, Orihime kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memutar kepalanya menatap Ulquiorra, "Heee!" Orihime berteriak saat menatap Ulquiorra tak berdiri di sana. Lalu, dia melihat pintu masuk di hadapannya dan Ulquiorra sedang memberikan tiket pada petugas di sana, "Tunggu!"

Orihime buru-buru membeli tiket dan mengikuti Ulquiorra, "Kenapa kau tidak ingin menungguku?" protes Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali berjalan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau yang inging mengikutiku, dan bukan aku yang minta," Ulquiorra berjalan dan bersiap untuk mengantri di wahana _roller coster._

"Kenapa kau malah ke sini?" Orihime kembali bertanya dan mulai mengantri di belakang Ulquiorra. Pemuda bermata hijau itu menatap Orihime tajam, dan Orihime langsung mengibaskan tangannya, "Baik, tidak ada komentar," Ulquiorra kembali memandang ke depan.

Orihime memutar kepalanya, dan menatap taman hiburan itu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak datang ke sini. Sejak dia berumur 8 tahun.

Ada rasa rindu dan kenangan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Orihime memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan _atmosphere_ di sekitarnya. Lalu, dia tersenyum merasakan bahwa tempat itu tidak berubah.

Setelah lama mengantri akhirnya mereka tiba pada giliran mereka, "Jantungku berdebar," ungkap Orihime, Ulquiorra hanya menoleh sekilas dan kembali membuang wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan _roller coaster_ itu berjalan, menaik hingga ke puncak tertinggi dan berhenti. Jantung Orihime makin berdebar keras saat melirik ke bawah, dalam hitungan beberapa menit _roller coaster_ itu menurun dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kyaaaaa!" jertinya, saat merasakan tekanan serta angin yang mendesir di wajahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari tangannya menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra yang duduk d isebelahnya. Ulquiorra kembali menoleh saat merasakan sentuhan perempuan itu.

Setelah melewati beberapa putaran _roller coaster_ itu berhenti, "Terima kasih telah memilih wahana ini, sampai bertemu lagi," ucap seseorang dari _speaker_. Orihime segera turun dan terkulai lemas.

"Haah, permainan itu tetap mendebarkan," Ulquiorra berhenti melangkah dan menatap wajah polosnya yang tersenyum layaknya anak kecil. Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan mata emerald Ulquiorra, "_Na-nani_?" tanyannya gugup, Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan langsung melangkah menuju wahana berikutnya.

Orihime langsung berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra, "Heee, bukannya dulu kau yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi malah muntah di tengah jalan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ulquiorra langsung mendelik ke arah Orihime, "_Urusai_," Ulquiorra kembali berjalan, sementara itu Orihime menatap punggung itu sejenak dan langsung menyusulnya.

Lalu Ulquiorra berhenti dan mengantri di depan sebuah rumah tua. "Rumah hantu?" Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap plat yang tertulis di atasnya.

Orihime tidak takut pada hantu, dia kan polisi hanya saja dia tidak suka tempat ini. Karena memberi pengalaman buruk saat dia berumur 8 tahun. Rumah ini membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu dan hampir membuatnya pingsan.

Tak terasa tiba digiliran mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jerit tangis, dan tawa dari dalam sana membuat Orihime cukup bergidik. Tanpa berpikir panjang Ulquiorra berjalan masuk, Orihime hanya berjalan pelan mengikuti pemuda itu.

Saat melangkahkan kaki mereka tiba-tiba muncul sekat yang memisahkan mereka. Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak dan menoleh menatap Orihime yang juga terkejut. Tangan Ulquiorra terjulur dan ingin menariknya tapi terlambat, sekat itu telah muncul sempurna.

Rupanya rumah hantu itu telah dimodifikasi hingga membentuk labirin di dalamnya, memisahkan pasangan-pasangan yang masuk ke dalamnya. Ulquiorra segera berlari mencari Orihime. Dia berbelok dan memasuki jalan lain. Rupanya itu jalan buntu, saat dia berhenti sebuah hantu muncul di hadapannya.

Tentu saja Ulquiorra tidak terkejut, dia langsung berbalik dan kembali mencari jalan lain. Tiba-tiba dia menangkap suara jeritan dari Orihime, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ulquiorra langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Tenang Orihime, mereka hanya bohongan, tidak ada hantu yang sesungguhnya. Kau sudah pernah melewati mereka satu kali," Orihime mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah.

Dengan pelan Orihime kembali berjalan mencari jalan keluar dari rumah itu, tiba-tiba dia menginjak sesuatu. Langkah Orihime langsung terhenti, kepalanya bergerak pelan menatap kakinya. Lalu, saat dia menunduk sempurna ekspresinya langsung berubah.

Yang diinjaknya adalah kepala seseorang, matanya yang merah berkedip-kedip menatap Orihime. Matanya terbelalak dan dia langsung mengambil langkah mundur, melepaskan kepala yang tertijak kakinya. Dan saat kepala itu terlepas, dengan cepat kepala itu mendekati wajah Orihime.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Orihime langsung terjatuh ke bawah. Dengan terburu-buru dia mundur saat menatap kepala itu melompat-lompat mendekatinya. Dia pun memaksa tubuhnya utnuk berdiri. Saat telah berdiri sempurna dia langsung berbelok dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Nafasnya langsung terengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Kepalanya menggeleng dan terus berlari. Tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan, seperti ada seseorang menahan kakinya. Orihime enggan menatap siapa yang melakukan itu. Tapi, dia semakin tertarik menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

Secara reflek dia menoleh dan menatap seseorang perempuan berambut panjang dan dengan tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya. Jantung Orihime langsung berdebar kencang, "Le...pas," Orihime berusaha menarik kakinya, dan menendang wajah berantakan perempuan itu.

Dengan susah payah, Orihime berusaha lepas dari tangan perempuan itu dan terus berlari. Tanpa dia rasakan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuknya. Dia takut, sangat takut dulu ada Ulquiorra yang selalu menghalangi pandangannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi sekarang, dimana dia? "Ulquiorra," bisiknya, "Dimana kau?" dia kembali menggumam, "Ulquiorra!" kali ini dia menjerit. Ulquiorra langsung menambah kecepatannya dan menyusuri lagi labirin itu saat mendengar teriakan Orihime untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ayo, teruslah berteriak," ucap Ulquiorra sambil terus mencari dimana kira-kira sosok perempuan berambut oranye itu berada.

Orihime terus berlari tanpa tahu arah lagi dan tiba-tiba...

Buk. Orihime menabrak seseorang di hadapannya, tubuhnya pun langsung terjatuh. Orihime menatap sosok itu yang langsung membalikkan badannya. Orihime langsung berdiri. "Ul..quiorra," Orihime langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Ulquiorra di hadapannya.

"Aku kira.. aku akan terus sendirian, aku kira.. kau telah meninggalkanku, aku kira.." perkataannya terhenti dan langsung digantikan dengan isak tangis dari bibirnya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam, dia tidak membalas pelukannya. Tapi dia membiarkan perempuan itu memeluknya. Setelah itu sebuah cahaya terang membuat Orihime mengangkat kepalanya. "Selamat!" para petugas permainan itu langsug bertepuk tangan, "Maafkan kami, jika membuat nona manis ini ketakutan," seorang laki-laki paruh baya menatap Orihime

"Terima kasih telah mengikuti permainan ini," lalu, mereka menyuruh Orihime dan Ulquiorra keluar. Orihime masih terisak kecil saat sudah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Berhentilah menangis," perintah Ulquiorra dan menatap wajah Orihime yang masih tertutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya. "_Onna_, aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti menangis," Orihime menghapus air matanya dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Lihat siapa sekarang yang menangis dan memalukan," ejeknya dengan nada yang tetap dingin.

"_Urursai_, apa kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku disana?" Orihime sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menatap lurus mata _emerlad_ itu.

"Dan kau mengatakan, kau adalah polisi?" balas Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Ulquiorra lagi.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku perempuan! Aku juga memiliki rasa takut!" bentak Orihime, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Ulquiorra langsung menatap perut Orihime, dengan segera Orihime menutup perutnya.

"Dan lapar," ucapnya sambil mengejek. Orihime hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan membuang wajahnya. Ulquiorra segera berbalik, "Kau masih ingin mengikutiku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra dan menyusulnya.

"Tentu saja," Ulquiorra langsung berjalan kembali. Orihime menatap langit yang semakin sore, lalu dia melirik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Jam setengah empat," dia mendesah sudah selama ini dia mengitkui pemuda di hadapannya, dan dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana hougyoku berada.

Buk. Lagi-lagi dia menabrak tubuh Ulquiorra yang berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Lalu, dia mendangakkan kepalanya "Restaurant?" lalu dia melirik Ulquiorra yang berjalan memasuki restaurant itu, 'Apakah dia..?' pikirannya terhenti saat melihat Ulquiorra menatapnya.

"Kau ingin berhenti mengikutiku?" Orihime menatap jarak diantara mereka berdua lalu dia menggeleng, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Orihime tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam restaurant itu bersama Ulquiorra.

~skip time~

Ulquiorra bertopang dagu menatap Orihime yang masih belum menyelesaikan makanannya. Bukannya semakin cepat gerakan Orihime semakin lambat karena dia dipandangi oleh Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra, apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Orihime pelan.

Ulquiorra langsung terkesikap dan menurunkan tangannya, "Tidak," lalu dia kembali menatap langit yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda matahari terbenam.

Suasana kembali hening, gerakan Orihime lebih cepat saat Ulquiorra tidak memperhatikannya. "Terima kasih makanannya!" seru Orihime riang, dan membuat Ulquiorra langsung menatapnya, "_Gomen_," Ulquiorra segera bangkit dan melangkah keluar. "Tu-tunggu!" Orihime segera berlari mengejar Ulquiorra.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Orihime antusias sambil menatap Ulquiorra.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tidak ada komentar," Orihime langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf," lalu, Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah antrian lagi. Orihime mendangakkan kepalanya dan menatap benda bundar raksasa yang tengah berputar. Senyum Orihime langsung merekah.

"_Onna_!" panggil Ulquiorra, Orihime langsung menoleh dan berlari memasuki ruang di dalam bianglala itu. "Cih," Ulquiorra berdecak. Dan setelah itu pintu tertutup dan bianglala itu mulai bergerak.

Orihime melirik pemandangan di bawahnya yang semakin kecil dan kecil. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menaikinya karena sebentar lagi adalah matahari terbenam dan mereka akan selalu menghentikan mesin ini saat peristiwa itu.

Orihime tersenyum menatap semua pemandangan di bawahnya, dan tak ada satu pun dari senyuman itu luput dari pandangan Ulquiorra. Ya, pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu selalu memperhatikan Orihime dengan seksama.

Lalu, Orihime menoleh saat dia merasakan dirinya sedang diperhatikan, "_Nee_, Ulquiorra kenapa kau mengambil hougyoku?" Ulquiorra melirik Orihime.

"Perintah Aizen-_sama_," Orihime tidak menjawab jika Ulquiorra sudah mengatakan _perintah Aizen-sama._ Lalu Orihime kembali menatap langit melalui kaca di sampingnya.

"Tempat ini tidak berubah, ya Ulquiorra?" Orihime melirik Ulquiorra, lalu dia mengangkat jarinya mencoba menghitung, "Sudah 12 tahun kita tidak kemari, dan sudah 2 tahun kau memutuskan meninggalkanku," tatapannya menjadi sendu, tapi dia tetap membingkai wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku saat itu," Orihime menundukkan kepalanya, dan senyuman di wajahnya memudar.

"Iya," ingatannya kembali berputar secara otomatis.

Musim gugur 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu saat kelulusan dari sekolah mereka. Saat itu bunga sakura juga sedang berguguran. Dan saat itu matahari juga tengah tenggelam, Orihime dan Ulquiorra berada di sebuah taman. Orihime duduk di ayunan dan Ulquiorra berdiri menatap pohon sakura di dekat mereka.

"_Onna_, aku akan bergabung dengan Aizen Sosuke," Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya dan menatap Orihime, "Ikutlah denganku," ayunan yang dari tadi bergoyang kini berhenti. Orihime tidak bergeming, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau, kau akan memutuskan hal ini. _Demo_...," Orihime memejamkan matanya, "Aku tidak bisa mengikutimu kali ini, Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra langsung memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku.

"Kau tetap akan bergabung dengan para polisi itu?" nada yang dia lontarkan tetap dingin seperti biasa. Tapi tersirat kemarahan di dalamnya. Orihime semakin menundukkan kepalanya pertanda iya, "Bersama Kurosaki Ichigo?" tangannya bergerak dan menutupi wajahnya.

Terlihat rahang pemuda itu menegang, "Baiklah, saat kita bertemu lagi aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu," Ulquiorra berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra, _gomennasai_," ucapnya lirih dan air matanya langsung meluncur turun. Tidak, dia tidak memilih menjadi polisi karena Kurosaki Ichigo tapi karena dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menghentikan Ulquiorra nantinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Kurosaki Ichigo?" Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara dingin itu.

"Dia... dia akan segera menikah dengan Kuchiki-san," Ulquiorra menurunkan tangannya. Tidak ada tepukan bahu untuk menyemangati teman masa kecilnya itu. Tidak lagi.

"Lalu, kau masih menyukainya?" Orihime langsung mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Ulquiorra masih menyangka bahwa dia menyukai Ichigo? Ulquiorra menatap tatapan kaget itu, "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menjadi polisi karena aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun, tapi karena aku... aku," Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ulquiorra yang menautkan alisnya, "Aku tahu, kau ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka sejak dulu, sejak kau masih berumur 12 tahun. Oleh karena itu, aku.. aku ingin menjadi orang yang akan menangkapmu," mata Ulquiorra terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa itu alasannya yang sebenarnya.

"Karena aku.. aku menyukaimu! Sejak kau menolongku di rumah hantu 12 tahun lalu, sejak kau menggenggam tanganku ketika aku jatuh, sejak kau mengajariku menembak, sejak kau... sejak kau pertama kali memperkenalkan dirimu di hadapanku," Bianglala itu berhenti, membuat setiap pasangan yang ada di dalamnya dapat melihat matahari terbenam.

Orihime tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun matanya dari Ulquiorra, dan begitupula sebaliknya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini?" Orihime terdiam, perkataan barusan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa dia bisa mengontrolnya.

"Haha... kau benar, kenapa aku ini?" Orihime tertawa hambar, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Onna_, aku.."

"_IIE_! Jangan teruskan!" pekik Orihime tiba-tiba, "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku _'onna'_ kita telah berteman selama 10 tahun. BOHONG! Kalau kau mengatakan kau lupa namaku," lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau selalu seperti itu Ulquiorra, selalu," perlahan Bianglala itu mulai bergerak.

Ulquiorra tidak membalas semua ucapan itu, dia hanya diam dan kembali bertopang dagu memandangi matahari terbenam yang semakin jauh dan sore itu terlewati dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu bianglala itu berhenti. Orihime pun langsung keluar dari ruang kecil itu, dia keluar dengan sangat terburu-buru. Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh kenapa taman hiburan ini menjadi sangat sepi. Tapi jawabannya telah muncul di hadapannya.

"Jangan bergerak!" langkah Orihime terhenti dan menatap _Soutaicho_, Byakuya, Tatsuki dan Soifon berdiri di garis depan menghadang mereka. Sedangkan pasukan lain mengelilingi Ulquiorra dan Orihime

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Orihime saat melihat sekelilingnya. Ulquiorra berhenti di samping Orihime dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki berjalan mendekati Orihime, tapi langsung ditahan oleh _Soutaicho_, "Orihime menyingkirlah dari sana, kami hanya ingin menangkapnya. Kemarilah," ucap Tatsuki. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapkan senjata," para polisi di sekitar mereka mulai menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah Ulquiorra. "Tatsuki Arisawa segera lakukan!" Tatsuki mengambil pistolnya. Orihime terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh menembaknya!" tiba-tiba Orihime berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Orihime?" teriak Tatsuki frustasi. Dia sudah cukup terkejut saat menerima kabar bahwa Orihime berjalan-jalan bersama pencuri hougyoku.

"Ternyata benar kau berkhianat!" Orihime tidak bergerak se-i_nchi _pun saat mendengarnya dia tetap memandang lurus _Soutaicho_-nya itu. "Lakukan, Arisawa!" bentak _Soutaicho,_ tapi tangan Tatsuki bergetar, mana mungkin dia mampu menembak sahabatnya sendiri.

"Soifon-_Taicho_," Soifon menodongkan pistolnya, dan menekan pelatuknya tanpa ragu. Bunyi tembakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Orihime terbelalak, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Dengan satu tangannya Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh Orihime dan..

"Ukh," perut Ulquiorra terkena tembakan itu. Orihime seolah lupa bernafas, dunia ini seolah berhenti untuk sejenak. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Ulquiorra yang perlahan jatuh di depan matanya. Dengan segera Orihime bangkit dan berlari untuk memegangi tubuh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terkulai dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh perutnya. Seseorang anggota polisi mendekat tapi Orihime langsung mengangkat pistolnya, "Jangan mendekat!" jeritnya, lalu polisi itu langsung mundur. "Ulquiorra," Orihime menyentuh wajah pucat Ulquiorra.

Nafas Ulquiorra menderu, matanya yang mulai berat menatap lurus-lurus iris abu Orihime. "Hougyoku ada di bawah pohon sakura di depan rumahmu," bisiknya. Tatapan Orihime semakin sendu air matanya langsung menggenang. Dengan penuh kemarahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _Soutaicho._

"Kalian ingin mengambil hougyoku, kan? Benda itu ada di bawah pohon sakura di depan rumahku!" pekiknya, _Soutaicho _langsung mengangguk dan para polisi itu langsung mundur.

Tatsuki berjalan mendekati Orihime, "Tinggalkan kami sendiri," ucap Orihime lirih. Tatsuki langsung berlari dan mengejar _Soutaicho._

"Ulquiorra," tangannya dan suaranya mulai bergetar, "Padahal aku tidak meminta bantuanmu," Ulquiorra tidak memejamkan matanya seperti biasa. Dia tetap menatap mata itu tanpa melewatkan waktu sedetik pun. Tangan Orihime bergerak menyentuh pistol Ulquiorra, "Ayo, kau bilang kau akan menembakku?" Orihime mengarahkan pistol Ulquiorra ke dadanya. Tapi Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menekan pelatuknya, "Ayo, Ulquiorra!" teriak Orihime frustasi.

Ulquiorra menggeleng pelan, "Aku... memanggilmu _onna_, dan melakukan ini semua karena...," tangan Ulquiorra bergerak dan membuat Orihime mendekatkan kepalanya, "Aku mencintaimu Orihime," Orihime menatap mata emerald itu. Lalu air matanya jatuh.

Dia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Ulquiorra, "ULQUIORRA!" Orihime menjerit dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ulquiorra tidak membalas lagi ucapan Orihime dia hanya diam dan membalas pelukan perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

_12 tahun lalu._

_Saat Orihime dan Ulquirra berumur 8 tahun. Orihime memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pohon sakura._

_"Kau siapa?" tanyanya polos. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime sejenak dan kembali menatap pohon sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya, "Aku bertanya padamu."_

_Lagi-lagi Ulquiorra tak menggubrisnya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan gadis kecil itu begitu saja. Orihime hanya menatapnya bingung dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri._

_Keesokkan harinya._

_"Nah, Ulquiorra perkenalkan dirimu," Orihime keluar dari balik kaki kakaknya dan menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra tanpa berkedip._

_"Aku Ulquiorra Schiffer," ucapnya singkat, ekspresinya datar sekali. Orihime maju selangkah sehingga mendekat dengan Ulquiorra._

_"Aku Inoue Orihime, salam kenal," Orihime menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ulquiorra langsung menatap senyuman itu. Tapi dia tidak menerima uluran tangan Orihime, "Ayo, main bersama," tanpa ragu Orihime menarik Ulquiorra keluar rumah._

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ulquiorra langsung menepis tangan Orihime dan berbalik, tapi tangan Orihime langsung menyentuh bahunya._

_"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bermain?" tanyanya polos, Ulquiorra langsung bedecak dan kembali menepis tangan Orihime._

_"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin dan dia mulai berjalan lagi. Orihime berlari mengejar Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh._

_"Aduh!" dia meringis, langkah Ulquiorra terhenti dan dia menatap Orihime. Dengan segera dia menggenggam tangan Orihime dan membantunya Orihime berdiri dan membawanya pulang. Orihime menatap Ulquiorra yang menolongnya dalam diam, lalu dia tersenyum. "Arigatou, Ulquiorra."_

_Ulquiorra langsung menoleh, "Ano.. boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Ulquiorra langsung mengalihkan wajahnya._

_"Lakukan sesukamu," lalu Orihime tertawa._

_"Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra," dia menyebut nama Ulquiorra dengan sangat bersemangat._

_"Urusai," tapi bukannya diam, Orihime malah tertawa. Saat itu Ulquiorra juga tertawa dalam hatinya._

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra membuka matanya dan menatap lampu terang diatasnya, "Mimpi?" Ulquiorra menatap seseorang di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur pulas. "Terima kasih," Ulquiorra mengelus rambut Orihime sehingga membuat pemiliknya menggeliat.

"Ungh," dia bangkit dan mengucek matanya sejenak. Matanya ia kerjapkan sehingga telah mendapatkan fokus yang baik. Lalu dia menatap Ulquiorra yang juga sedang menatapnya, "Ulquiorra!" Orihime langsung sumringah dan memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Lepas," Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh Orihime menjauh, Orihime langsung mengembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa aku masih hidup?" Orihime menundukkan wajahnya.

"Saat itu, Tatsuki-chan segera menghubungi ambulans, dan mereka membawamu kemari," Ulquiorra mengangguk, "_Nee_, Ulquiorra katakan sekali lagi, apa yang kemarin kau bisikkan padaku," Ulquiorra menautkan alisnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu dia menatap Orihime.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya," Orihime langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan mengguncang tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Ayo katakan, katakan. Huwaaa Ulquiorra!" rengek Orihime entah kenapa dia ingin bermanja dengan Ulquiorra sekarang. Ulquiorra menangkap tangan Orihime.

"_Yamete,_" lalu Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Orihime, "_Aishiteru_," Orihime tertawa geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas Ulquiora di telinganya.

"Hihihihi, _aishiteru yo_, Ulquiorra," Orihime kembali tersenyum dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Lalu, kau masih menjadi polisi?" Orihime menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tidak, karena aku tidak harus menangkapmu lagi," Orihime kembali membaringkan kepalanya ke samping Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, kan?" Ulquiorra mengelus rambut panjang itu.

"Ya." Secara tiba-tiba Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ulquiorra.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau menyimpannya di depan rumahku? Aku kira kau akan memberikannya kepada Aizen," Ulquiorra menerawang, dan kembali menatap Orihime.

"Aku memang memberikannya, tapi yang palsu," Orihime terkikik geli, lalu dia kembali menatap Ulquiorra.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Orihime bertanya dengan serius. Ulquiorra mendesah.

"Saat aku keluar dari tempat kalian, aku langsung menyimpannya di bawah pohon sakura itu. Tentu aku mengetahui kau memasang penyadap dari awal. Tapi, aku membiarkan Aizen mengetahuinya agar aku diizinkan untuk keluar dan bertemu denganmu," Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau meletakkannya di pohon sakura itu?" Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Tidak, ra-ha-si-a," Lalu, Orihime kembali mengguncang tubuh Ulquiorra. Tapi, pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak menggubris Orihime.

Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengatakannya. Karena saat mereka melakukan piknik _hanami_ diumur 10 tahun Orihime membawakan sebuah foto.

"Lihat, lihat Ulquiorra kakakku membawa foto benda yang sangat indah!" serunya lalu memberikan foto hougyoku ke Ulquiorra, "Namanya hougyoku, tapi benda itu hilang sekarang. suatu hari nanti aku ingin seseorang memberikannya ke hadapanku di bawah pohon sakura mekar ini."

Ulquiorra langsung menatap mata Orihime yang berbinar serta pipinya yang memerah. Entah sejak kapan dia bertekad untuk menemukan benda itu. Itu juga mejadi alasannya dia bergabung menjadi pencuri untuk menemukan benda itu. Untuk seorang Inoue Orihime.

* * *

**Owari.**

**A/N** : sedikit cerita tentang kenapa Soifon yang menembak Ulquiorra, karena seperti jabatannya di Soul Society yaitu sang penghukum, jadi aku memberikan tugas ini padanya hehehe.

La-lalu? apakah ini termasuk crime? serius saya agak kesulitan membuatnya.. huhuhu

Fu.. _gomenne_ kalo jelek huwaaaaaaa, seirus deh.. hix hix ini saya bikin di tengah-tengah lagi nonton hakuouki jadi rada-rada yah begitulah.. huwaaa gomen gomen *bungkuk dalem-dalem* ditambah mengeditnya sambil mendengar jeritan para anggota keluarga yang juga lagi nonton bola.. hahahahaha.. jadinya aku ikutan nonton dan ikutan jerit deh *apa sih* ehehe jadi maaf banget yah T.T

Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian pada review page

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


End file.
